Hiro Snaps
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Anna's existence sort of makes Hiro not act like himself... What's worse is that it's his first chance to meet her at the Disney gathering and he gets a bit violent...


It's the Annual Disney Character Mingle. Newcomers from Big Hero 6 are the new kids at the end of year mingle this year, last year being Elsa and Anna.

"Do you think we should take our hero outfits off? It's not like there's any danger..." Go Go asks Hiro. "Hey, better safe than sorry..." Hiro advises. Go Go just looks at the other members of her gang and they give her a 'You know what he's been through' look.

"Hey! It's the new kids! HI NEW KIDS!" Shouts Anna, waving her arms frantically. Hiro heard her shouting and he gives a sudden look of evil at her. "There's the one..." He murmurs, rolling his shoulders then proceeding to walk towards.

"Oh no, it's Anna..." Honey says with a worried look on her face. "Er, doesn't he have some sort of hate towards her for some sort of revival thing?" Fred asks. "I am 99% sure that's the correct reasoning." Baymax advises. "And from what I had observed, her heart was freezing - turning into literal ice. There was no way to literally thaw a frozen heart with love, so he is very mad that she lived while his brother didn't." He further elaborates.

"Hey! You're Hiro Ri- i...gh...t?" Anna asks, with Hiro making a tight grip on her throat mid-scentance. "_You didn't deserve to live, nor was it possible. All you did was spend most of your life annoying your big sister to play some sort of game she didn't want to play, then you got struck in the heart with ice..._" He eerily whispers into her ear, then letting go of her with a slight fling force. "You should have been dead then." He continues. "My brother died in a burst of flames trying to save someone he cared about. You turned into an ice statue while saving your sister sure, but your supposed curse had taken it's complete toll, it should not have been undone. It's the equivalent of giving Cinderella and extra 10 mins after midnight when the spell said it would end at midnight!" His voice turns from a calm voice into somewhat angry.

Baymax quickly trotted over to Hiro. "You're blood pressure levels have risen significantly." He says. "Of course they have! Little Miss Anna over here got a second chance at life just because she protected someone from death! How come my Brother didn't get the same when he tried to save a man that was actually alive in the end?! How fair is that?!" Hiro shouts back at Baymax with the tears coming in.

"Can't you just find a way to bring him ba-" Anna is cut off and her collar is grabbed by Hiro. "ONCE SOMEONE IS DEAD, THEY SHOULD STAY DEAD. YOU PROBABLY FORGOT THAT YOUR PARENTS DIDN'T COME BACK FROM THE DEAD SINCE THEY DID SUCH AN AWFUL JOB RAISING YOU AND YOU SECRETLY COULDN'T GIVE TO SHITS ABOUT THEM!" He shouts in her face. Everyone then turns their attention to Hiro.

Anna is speechless and Hiro just smirks. "It's true, isn't it Anna?" He says, letting go of her collar. "I'm done with you now, emotional trauma should be enough punishment, since killing someone doesn't solve anything." Hiro finishes, then walking off.

"I don't think Hiro's right in the head today..." Wasabi comments, with a horrified look in his face. "You think it was something he ate?" Honey theorises. "I've hated this Anna girl too but it doesn't mean I want to downright strangle her..." Go Go says. "I'm gonna try and calm down Anna..." Honey says, walking over to Anna and starting a conversation with her.

* * *

Hiro is sitting outside on the balcony, looking at the starry sky. He sighs.

Baymax walks up to him and scans him from behind. "Your blood pressure seems to have returned to normal." He alerts. "Thanks for the update buddy..." He replies, trying to sound happy but not really succeeding. "What made you so upset towards Anna?" Baymax asks, tilting his head to one side.

Hiro turned around to Baymax. "I... I dunno... Me and Fred just watched the movie a few days ago and... Her resurrection scene just made me think... Why didn't the same happen to Tadashi?" He admits. "I shouldn't have gotten physical..." He says, feeling somewhat guilty. "And I would apologise, but she doesn't really deserve it in my eyes..." He finishes, turning back around to look at the sky again.

Baymax blinked. "I see. I will leave you out here to continue to calm down." He says, turning around to walk off.

"Oh, Baymax." Hiro halts him quickly without turning his head. "Remember to try and have a good time, ok?" He says, turning his head around and giving a light smile, then letting Baymax walk off.


End file.
